CrystalStudios Production Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Hey guys! Welcome to the wiki of CrystalStudio Production! This is where you can find the information of Dina's videos. Director's introduction "Hello. My name is Dina and I am a student who loves experiencing memories including friends, videos, and much more! Note: my videos are not only made by inspiration, but they are also made to express some experiences that I myself have faced and also to teach every pony different lessons. Normally, I make family friendly videos with my ponies, but if any mature content is available, I would give a warning." My experiences * Artwork Fan Club (2012 – 2017) * Around Equestria News (2013 – 2014) ** Collaboration with Diamond Heart. * PonyTuber (2014 – present) ** Currently making pony series and skits ** Covering different songs * Adventures with Emily & Steve book series (2015 – 2016) ** Portrayed Haruka Amami and Iori Minase. * Pripara Chorus member (2016 – 2017) ** Hosted with Lulu Luck ** Portrayed: *** Laala Manaka *** Nao Ehime *** Junon * Aikatsu! Drama (2017) ** Hosting ** Portraying: *** Seira Otoshiro *** Juri Kurebayashi *** Ako Saotome (AiStars! Solar) Skits and short films * The Marshmallow Contest * Who is the Best Princess? * How Princess Luna won the Voting Poll * Is Sunset Quitting?? * The Path That Leads You * Lost and Fountain * Shining Armor's Experiment * I'm Odd, But I'm Human Includes series such as * MLP: Toxic * Blossom in the Air * Skeletons in the Closet * Dreamer Paradise * Harmonic Girls * The Strikers * Separated Love * Pretty Pop Star * When I Grow Up Dina Sings The following songs Dina covered (not included in the choruses she is in) are listed here. They include her own videos and videos she is in. Solos * Dark Horse – June 3, 2014 * Sky Full of Stars – April 22, 2015 * One Day… (a song Dina wrote using Yiruma's "River Flows In You") – September 3, 2015 * Lilium (for Skeletons in the Closet) – September 27, 2015 * Wake Up – October 26, 2015 * One Call Away (for a PMV contest) – March 16, 2016 * Christmas In Our Hearts (Holiday special) – December 24, 2016 * You're No Longer Alone (Mou Hitori Ja Nai Yo) – March 3, 2017 * Sakura Kiss – April 22, 2017 * Colorful Days – May 21, 2017 * Hear Me Now – July 25, 2017 Groups * Reversible Ring (with Sakura Schwein) – January 17, 2017 * Cooking Showtime! (with NicoNicoUsagi and Konori) – July 22, 2017 * Passion Flower (with Lee Dragonflik) – August 12, 2017 * Forever☆Friends (with Jewlie) – September 24, 2017 Skype Vlogs * Being Random! (ft. Sophia Bell) * ALS Ice Bucket Challenge (ft. Drangonblazer Christmas) * Reacting to Littlest Pet Shop: Popular (ft. Summer Sunshine) * Party Disaster (ft. Aimee Pickering) * Favorite dares on LPS #DareUs (ft. LPS Collie) * MLPtube Tag 2015 (ft. Sky Jayne) * Toy Reviews and Announcement (ft. Layla and Celestia) * Precure Alamode keychains (ft. Jewlie, itsdorothy and Ichthylak) Fandubs and Auditions Fandubs * Milky Rose transformation and attack * Dodgeball scene (Penny's role) Auditions for: * LPS Rosez * Bella The Magical Girl Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse